sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Villains D-F
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. by definition, purely evil characters can never be part of the underlined category. D * Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. * Dark Knights: A Dark Knight is an evil or misguided knight of an army, whether it be a traditional medieval knight or a knight of a fantasy equivelant (Star Wars Sith for example). * Dark Messiah: A villain who is seen as a god or messianic figure by a significant following. * Dark Priest: A villain who takes the role of a corrupt or evil member of any religious clergy. * Deal Makers: Villains who make deals or have a penchant for bargains or gambling. The deals are generally seen as very beneficial until the person who makes the deal needs to pay up. The deal maker villain is often undone by the hero making a deal and then finding a loophole in the agreement. * Death Gods: Supernatural beings connected to death, who bring about people's demise and/or collect dead souls. * Deceased: Villains that have died and have remained dead. * Defilers: Villains that stain, vandalize or destroy an area considered as "sacred" in a religious, political or symbolic way. * Deities: Villains who are deities (gods), and villains who become deities in the course of the story. These are some of the most powerful villains of all due to their nature, and (usually) cannot be beaten unless by another deities or with magical weapons. * Delusional: A villain that believes he or she is in the right, despite his or her horrible actions, whose justifications make sense only to him or her. * Demon: A supernatural, malevolent being that possesses great power and came from Hell (or any evil-realm), and usually seek chaos. * Destroyers: Villains that engage in destructive rampages, usually with very little (if any) rest between said rampages, and cannot be reasonned. * Destroyer of Innocence: A villain who is responsable for a "loss of innocence" (such as raping/killing children, committing war crimes or ruining lives in general). * Disciplinarians: Tyrannical villains who empathizes extremely harsh punishment and enforcement of unfair laws. * Dimwit: A villain who not often (or never) uses its head. They are also called "Idiots". * Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as villains in cartoons, movies, and video games. They are considered as typical villains in fairy tales. * Drug Dealers: Villains that make a living in the sale and distribution of illegal drugs. Drug Dealers are almost always criminals or crime lords. E * Egotists: Villains who are completely obsessed with themselves and usually suffer from mental illness. They should not be confused with Arrogant Villains. * Elderly: Villains who are over elderly (> 60 yo) or aged. * Elementals: Villains who command, are formed out of, or are empowered by the elements of nature. * Energy Beings: Villains that are made wholly or partly out of pure energy. Not to be confused with elemental beings. * Enforcer: A villain who enforces the will of a greater villain. Often they tend to be the right-hand of a main villain, but can also be hired muscle. * Enigmatic: Enigmatic Villains are characters surrounded in mystery. They often appear out of nowhere or very suddenly. Their name, their true nature, or even their motives are unknown. * Envious: Villains who are driven or consumed with Envy. * Evil Creation: A villain that has been created by another villain. Could be a biological being (i.e. Frankenstein) or a robot. * Evil Creator: An evil being who has created another being or robot. * Evil from the past: A villain who was been defeated long before, either killed or made dormant, and returns for revenge. * Genie: A villain that is often modeled after a typical genie - though they don't always have to be, they either twist wishes out of malice or are used as tools by another villain to commit evil. * Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. * Evil Vs. Evil: A villain who (at least at one) point fights another villain. * Extravagants: Villains who have an extravagant life-style or extravagant life-goals. * Extremists: Villains who use extreme methods or ultimate ends to pursue their well-intentioned goals. The opposite of Delusional, although many Extremists eventually qualify for both (i.e. Light Yagami). F * Failure-Intolerant: A villain with little to no tolerance for failure who punishes his/her minions for their failure to do as he/she orders, most commonly by acting in rage towards them or even killing them. * Fallen Heroes: Villains who primarily were protagonists, or at least fought for the side of good before being corrupted. * Fanatics: Villains that are devoted to a religion or a cause to such degree, they verge upon insanity. They often believe they are doing good and therefore they can also be delusional. * Fascists: Villains that believe in the ideology of Fascism. * Faux Affably Evil: Villains who appear to be Affably Evil, but with a lack of sincerity of their affable nature. Either they will feign friendliness to harm people or sound polite while torturing someone. * Female: Villains who are female. * Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive villainess who uses seduction to manipulate others. * Ferals: A villain that embrace a savage, animalistic lifestyle or belief system. * Fictional Fictional: Villains who appear within another work of fiction. They might slip into the main protagonist's world and cause havoc there or they might remain in their own respective worlds and cause trouble. * Fictionalized: Villains that were based on actual people and events, but fictionalized and exaggerated in the process. * Fighter: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills, whose primary purpose is to fight. * Food: Villains who are foods (vegetables, candy, meat etc.) * Forgers: Villains who create forgeries, such as counterfeit money or art. Alternative it can also be used to create fake evidence to frame others. * Friend of the Hero: A villain who at some point was friend with a major protagonist. Not to be confused with villains that become friends with the protagonists after turning good. Gallery KDL2_Dark_Matter.png|Dark Matter is an example of a Dark Form. Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo is a Dark Judge, as well as a good example of a Delusional villain & a Fanatic. Rodrigo Borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia is the archetypal Dark Priest. URSULA.jpg|Ursula is the typical deal maker. Death-marvel.jpg|Lady Death is a Death God AvengersMovieLoki.png|Loki is a Deity. 21.jpg|Abaddon is a Demon. Doomsday.png|Doomsday is a good example of a Destroyer. Goku black evil grin.jpg|Goku Black is a Destroyer of Innocence. 805771-akame ga kill 21 large 08.jpg|Esdeath is a Dark Knight. Walter White2.jpg|Walter White is a classic example of a drug dealer. Zanza.png|Zanza is an Egotist Edmund.jpg|Edmund is a classic example of an Envious Villain. Manwholaughs.jpg|The Joker made the Evil Clown archetype famous. Davros.png|Davros is an Evil Creator. Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin is the example of a Fictionalized versions of true events. Category:Villains by Type